Trio do barulho
by os malfeitores
Summary: Três garotos os mais poderosos dos escolhidos descobrem o segredo do Espíritosombra de voldemort e sobre a pedradosolIdéias tiradas dos livros: Harry Potter, Manual do bruxo, a janela do espelho, Deltora e A sétima torre.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1- O pessoal 

Três garotos: Kevin um sabe-tudo chato pa caramba

Luiz um garoto muito esperto e inteligente

Gabriel um menino meio burro

Vamos para a história, no dia 16 de agosto os três ficaram na casa de Kevin quando uma coruja entrou pela janela do quarto deixando cair três carta cada uma endereçada a cada um deles.

Eles leram e o Luiz perguntou:

Kevin , essa Hogwarts aparece naquele seu livro naum?

Sim- Respondeu Kevin

Então nós vamos ter q ir pra Londres – Comentou Gabriel

Alguns dias depois eles foram para o aeroporto e viram alguns rostos conhecidos como a prima de Kevin, Lilian e a irmã de Gabriel, Janice quando se aproximaram o trio perguntou:

O que vcs duas estão fazendo aqui?

Nós viemos por causa das cartas de Hogwarts.- Responderam as duas em coro.

Ahhh! Vcs tb!- Responderam o trio

Vamu logo pro avião a Tais está nos esperando. – Falou Janice

Quem é Tais? – Perguntou Kevin

É uma amiga nossa q tb foi chamada pra Hogwarts. – Respondeu Lilian

Chegando ao avião Tais perguntou ao trio:

Quem são vcs?

Eu sou Kevin Actínio mas pode me chamar de Ak.- Falou Kevin

Eu sou Luiz Lanthaneim mas pode me chamar de Lan – Falou Luiz

Eu sou Gabriel Cury mas pode me chamar de Cury – Falou Gabriel

Dexa eu se eu naum esqueci Ak, Lan e Cury? – Perguntou Tais

Isso mesmo - Falaram os três

N/A: 1º cap vai se pequeno mesmo mais cada cap vai aumentar dp bele por favor reviews :'(


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Vou responder a minha única review

Bellandy Donavan: Desculpa vou tentar melhorar o meu português e eu vou falar dos personagens no inicio desse cap como eles são

Cap2- Londres de cabeça pra baixo( não sei exatamente porque pus esse nome deixa assim mesmo)

Kevin: Não muito alto mais também não muito baixo de olhos e cabelos pretos

Luiz: Alto, magro tem olhos castanhos claros e seu cabelo também

Gabriel: Mesma altura que Kevin, olhos azuis e loiro

Lilian: Baixa, gordinha(isso é o que a verdadeira lilian pensa), tem olhos castanhos claros e cabelos castanho escuro com mechas cor-de-rosa

Janice: Gêmea de Gabriel, não precisa comentar sobre

Tais: Magra, de olhos azuis e cabelo preto.

Os outros personagens eu conto quando eles se conhecerem

Ao chegarem no aeroporto foram recebidos por um gigante estranho e ele falou:

Hi kids let's go to the diagon alley.

O que ele disse?- perguntou Lan num sussurro a Ak.

Ele disse "Oi crianças vamos para o beco diagonal.".-Respondeu Ak.

Chegando a um bar que o Ak reconheceu como sendo o caldeirão furado eles foram recebidos por Tom que lhes perguntou:

Who are you?

We are the new hogwarts students.- Falou Ak se exibindo

Ak para com isso. – Falou Cury

Eles receberam cada um chave de seu próprio quarto

Mas primeiro iam comprar seus materiais e bichos para se divertir o resto do tempo

Primeiro foram a loja de varinhas chegando lá Olivaras ele perguntou:

- Are you here to find your wands?

Todos menos Ak responderam –What?

Oh! You aren't of this country. Aren't you?- Olivaras perguntou

No- Responderam todos

Lingüis- Murmurou Olivaras

Oque aconteceu?- Perguntaram todos

Vocês agora ouvem a sua lingua e nós a nossa- Respondeu Olivaras

Então pegaram suas varinhas aqui está o resultado:

Ak: Fio de rabo de hipogrifo(Essa é nova) 30 centímetros teixo

Lan: Pena de Fênix 28 centímetros de bordo

Cury:Corda de coração de dragão 20 centímetros de cedro

Janice: A mesma que Cury

Lilian: Pelo de cauda de unicórnio 28 centímetros teixo

Adorei minha varinha rosa-choque- Comentou Maria

Vamos para a próxima coisa da lista a loja de caldeirões- Falou Ak

Quanto termiram tudo o que tinha na lista foram para a loja de Animais

Chegando lá Ak, Lan, Cury e Lilian queriam corujas digamos que com poderes.

A dona da loja os levou a um lugar escondido e entregou quatro corujas uma pra cada um e com as cores favoritas deles e eles perguntaram o que aquelas corujas tinham de especial então a dona da loja respondeu:

Elas podem virar hipogrifos se murmurando o nome que vocês derem a elas e a palavra hipogrifo logo em seguida mas só o dono pode fazer isso.

Aqui vou falar seus animais e seus nomes:

Ak: Haylin uma coruja cinza

Lan: Fire uma coruja cor de âmbar

Cury: Beard uma coruja marrom

Lilian: Cerea(Nome da deusa grega da agricultura) uma coruja rosa

Janice: Meketrek(Inspirado no gato da minha tia) um gato amarelo

Tais: Linda uma gatinha preta com olhos azuis ( que nem a dona)

Eles voltaram ao caldeirão furado e foram cada um para seu quarto e dormiram

N/A: Espero que esteja melhor esse cap e por favor reviews


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Eu vou responder outra review

Maria: Se você mexer na minha fic eu te mato garota! Ufa! To mais calmo agora que eu me livrei da raiva

Cap3: parte1(a 2 também é dentro do mesmo cap ok?) Um amigo e um inimigo novos

Acordando de manhã foram tomar o café da manhã no caldeirão furado estavam todos sentados em uma só mesa quando um garoto alto de olhos cinzas e cabelo loiro(não é o Malfoy) procurando uma mesa então Lilian o chamou e ele sentou na mesa deles e perguntaram seu nome e ele respondeu:

Lief.

Oi- Todos falaram.

Então quando terminaram o café foram passear pelo beco diagonal e jogando xadrez de bruxo quando foram ver a loja de quadribol viram um garoto parecido com Lief vendo uma vassoura nova chamada SkyCut quando entraram na loja ouviram o garoto dizer:

Sua sangue- ruim 350 Galeões por essa coisa horrível

A lojista saiu chorando da sala e o garoto se apresentou:

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy honrado em conhece-los

E nós honrados de te ignorar- Falou Lan

E os outros saíram rindo da loja

Voltando ao Caldeirão Furado viram um trio de um garoto moreno um ruivo e uma menina de cabelo castanho claro. A menina resmungou:

Vocês sabem que o início das aulas é daqui alguns dias e nem começaram a fazer os deveres.

Calma mione a gente tem um vira-tempo se esqueceu?- Falou meio que respondendo o ruivo

Eu não vou emprestar o MEU( é bem possessivo) vira-tempo Ronald Weasley – Respondeu mione ( vamos chamar esses dois pelo nome já)

Ah! Mione deixa, Harry convence ela vai.- Falou Rony

Não Rony vamos fazer o dever sem encher o saco da mione- Falou Harry(Agora três)

Harry e Rony foram para a mesa fazer os deveres enquanto mione ficava

Acariciando seu gato

Subindo para seus quartos Ak viu que o Lief era no quarto do meio entre ele e o Lan

Parte2 Viagem para Hogwarts

Dias se passaram e eles ficaram mais amigos de Lief e inimigos de Malfoy e eles o quarteto(não por muito tempo) que formaram ficavam bolando brincadeiras contra o trio maravilha

Chegou o dia para a viagem de trem eles foram a estação e viram as estações 9 e a 10 mais nada da 9 ¾ então Ak se lembrou de seu livro e falou que eles tinham que atravessar a barreira entra as estações 9 e 10 então todos eles passaram e viram o grande trem vermelho.

Entraram nele e viram todos os vagões lotados até chegar ao último vagão que não tinha ninguém todos :

Ak, Lan, Cury, Lief, Lilian, Janice e Tais

Estavam lá conversando sobre como seria Hogwarts experimentando alguns feitiços do livro quando o Harry entra na cabine e diz:

Ah não a única cabine disponível e com esses aí irritantes.

Aaaah não tem jeito você vai ter que ficar aqui durante a viagem

Algumas horas se passaram e Malfoy veio com dois gorilas atrás dele então ele falou:

Curtindo os seus novos amigos Potter?

Cala a boca Malfoy e vai embora porque a cabine já tá começando a feder- Respondeu Cury por Harry

Hummf! – Resmungou Malfoy saindo da cabine

Muito obrigado! – Falou Harry

Não tava de ajudando eu tava tirando ele daqui – Falou Cury

Tchau!- Resmungou Harry Também indo embora

Bem, vamos nos arrumar que estamos chegando- Falou Lief

Eles foram se trocar e uma hora depois pararam na estação e o gigante feioso chamou:

Alunos de primeiro ano aqui, por favor.

Eles seguiram-no até um lago cheio de canoas o quarteto( não por muito tempo) foi em um balsa e as meninas com uma menina em outra. A menina se chamava Michele e era morena de olhos pretos.

E chegaram e viram Hogwarts pela primeira vez...

N/A: Vocês vão descobrir porque eu disse que o quarteto não ser assim por muito tempo no próximo cap então até logo e fui...


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Nem vou esperar por reviews por que eu estou com uma explosão de idéias, então aí vai o cap...

Cap4- Quarteto de volta á trio

Quando chegaram à Hogwarts foram recebidos por Mcgonagall que os conduziu para a entrada do Grande Salão então ela parou e falou:

Bem, aqui estamos por favor me sigam e quando os chamar sentem no banco de madeira para a sua seleção.

Ok- Falou(Gritou) o quarteto(:'( que tristemente vai ser desfeito)

Eles seguiram ela até a mesa dos professores e ela chamou:

Klint, Blake

Um garoto de cabelo preto e de olhos castanhos sentou no banco e o chapéu gritou:

Lufa-Lufa

E todos aplaudiram.

Lanthänein, Luiz

Lan subiu sentou e o chapéu conversou com ele-

Não sei que casa te por você tem qualidades para todas elas, você é corajoso, tem malícia, é inteligente e é simples

Conte pelo que tem mais eu tenho mais coragem, malícia, inteligência ou simplicidade

Você tem mais coragem então

GRIFINÓRIA

Lan sorriu e foi para mesa enquanto Harry lamentava ter nascido

McGonagall falou:

Paralarli, Lilian

GRIFINÓRIA- Gritou o Chapéu Seletor

Lilian foi pulando de alegria e sentou do lado de Lan(No que será que isso vai dar)

Cury, Janice- Falou McGonagall

GRIFINÓRIA

Janice foi para mesa olhando o chão e sentou ao lado de Lilian

Actínio, Kevin- Falou McGangall

Quem sabe Corvinal combinaria com você- Falou o chapéu

Eu queria ir para a grifinória e ficar com os meus amigos

Então Grifinória(ó só falta dois pra grifinória tudo bem se não, parece que ninguém é diferente aqui)

Ak foi até a mesa e sentou ao lado de Lan

Snicket, Kit

Uma menina alta, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos claros

Corvinal –gritou Chapéu Seletor

Quando ela estava indo para mesa Ak ficou olhando-a fascinado

Snicket, Lemony

Um garoto identico a Kit sentou no banco e...

Corvinal

Ele se sentou ao lado de sua irmã Kit

Snicket, Jackes

(Finalmente o último irmão desse trio pelo amor de deus)

Corvinal

Ele se sentou do outro lado de sua irmã

Black, Tais

Tais foi e sentou na cadeira

-Grifinória(agora falta um)

E correu e sentou-se ao lado de Kevin

Cury, Gabriel

Cury foi e sentou na cadeira e conversou com o chapéu

Você tem que ir para lufa-lufa

Mas eu não quero ir para a lufa-lufa

Você é o último que eu vou deixar mudar da minha idéia hoje ein

Ok

GRIFINÓRIA

Cury foi e se sentou ao lado de sua irmã Janice

Lenpark, Michele

Grifinória

E ela foi a mesa(quase esqueço da michele é dose)

E agora o último da lista Hafnia, Lief

Sonserina

Oque- Falou Lief- mas eu queria ir para grifinória

Vá para sua mesa agora- Brigou McGonagall

Então Lief foi para a mesa da Sonserina

Então na porta do Grande Salão os monitores estavam aguardando

Ak, Cury, Lan, Lilica(Lilian), Janice, Tais e Michele foram com o da grifinória e Lief com o da Sonserina, eles acompanharam o monitor Rony até o quadro da mulher gorda e ele falou a senha:

- Buraco Negro

E o quadro abriu e eles entraram e viram o salão comunal...

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, menos da parte em que eles se separaram que triste e os irmão snicket e o Blake vão participar da fic mais tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Vou mandar uma carta á Bellandy

Meu(Minha) caro(cara) Bellandy acho que não vou poder utilizar a forma padrão da língua portuguesa pois pense um minuto não literalmente porque eu imagino que você não é aneróide para fazer isso nós estamos em pleno ano de 2005 onde a forma não- padrão da língua portuguesa já que ela está sendo mais utilizada na linguagem dos jovens atualmente.

(Nossa eu to na 5a série e escrevi uma bela carta)

Cap5 – Novo diretor e novo professor

N/A: Esqueci de avisar essa fic é pós 6º livro

Quando acordaram de manhã o trio saiu de seu dormitório e se encontraram com as garotas no salão comunal então Ak falou:

Então vamos para o grande salão?

Sim- Respondeu Lilian

Desceram até o grande salão e viram duas pessoas novas na mesa dos professores mais nem se preocuparam com isso e foram se sentar então antes do café ser servido McGonagall falou:

Como vocês sabem ano passado, tristemente Dumbledore foi morto então tivemos que chamar outra diretora apresento Elsa Randall

Uma mulher alta de cabelo curto e peto com olhos vermelhos se levantou e falou:

Por favor me chamem de Sra. Randall e esse é o novo professor de DCAT de vocês seu nome é Trent Mercer.- E ela apontou ao homem de cabelo preto e olhos azuis que estava usando uma camisa branca e calça jeans, estranho para um bruxo.- E eu queria dizer que como este ano é o aniversário de 1500 anos da escola vou permitir a formação de bandas para festas nos domingos.

Vamos criar uma. sussurrou Ak para Lan e Cury

Claro. Respondeu Lan

O nome a gente conversa depois e hoje é o nosso primeiro dia de aula.- Falou Cury

Eles olharam a lista e viram que a primeira aula era a aula de poções compartilhada com a Sonserina então olharam para a mesa da Sonserina e viram de relance Lief que os olhou de volta.

Eles foram caminhando para as masmorras e encontraram Lief e foram conversando com ele sobre a idéia da banda até chegarem na sala do Prof. Slughorn ele falou para sentarem em grupos de quatro pessoas e foi Ak, Lan, Cury e Lief e na mesa do lado estava Lilica, Janice, Tais e Michele. O Prof. Falou:

Hoje como é o primeiro dia de aula vou passar uma poção simples. A poção da verdade ou Veritasserum.

Horas depois o grupo premiado foi a do trio e do Lief que fizeram a melhor poção.

Depois de terminar as aulas eles estavam na sala precisa que Ak descobriu conversando sobre a banda que eles iam fazer:

Que tal o nome Love izall- Disse Lan pensando em Lilica

Boa idéia – Disse Lief pensando em Janice

Mas que tipo de música vamos tocar?- Perguntou Cury pensando em Michele

Que tal do 3 Doors Down- Perguntou Ak pensando em Tais

Bas idéia cara- Falaram todos

Então começaram a ensaiar na sala e seria assim Ak no teclado, Cury na bateria, Lief na guitarra e Lan cantando eles se despediram de Lief e foram para o salão comunal da Grifinória e falaram a senha:

Buraco negro.

O quadro se moveu para o lado e eles entraram subiram a escada e ficaram conversando antes de dormir:

Acho que devemos usar roupas e coisas especiais – Falou Cury

Boa idéia vamos falar amanhã com o Lief sobre isso- Comentou Ak

Gente eu tenho que contar eu to afim da Lilica- Falou Lan

O que?- Perguntaram Ak e Cury

É verdade.

N/A: Já começou um pouco do romance eu esqueci de avisar que vai ter um pouco de ação/aventura mais ainda não e no cap que vem já vai ser o primeiro domingo de festa com o Love izall e caso eu não responda alguma review eu vou falar de todas as reviews no bonus


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Bem no último cap vcs perceberam o romance começou e possivelmente a ação aventura será um pouco mais tarde e agora a review que eu recebi:

Lilian: Cala boca tua chata e vc não pode me impedir de fazer esse cap

Vou passar a história direto para domingo então a primeira festa.

Cap6- Canções e paixões( Contada por Lan com letra normal e Lilica com letra **assim**)

Finalmente chegou domingo o dia em tocaremos pela primeira vez em Hogwarts espero que nós saiamos bem e hoje eu vou tentar falar para Lilica o que eu sinto por ela.

Esperei Ak e Cury acordar e então descemos para o Grande Salão eu achei um tempinho no show onde daria para falar com ela.

Ai! O Lan está vindo aqui o que será que eu falo vou dar um oi só já que eu não vou falar o que eu sinto por ele agora

**Oi Lan tudo bem?- Perguntei nervosa**

**An? Sim eu to bem.- Respondeu Lan- é você poderia falar comigo a sós depois do show de hoje- ele falou**

**Claro- Falei**

**O que será que ele vai falar para mim será que ele gosta de mim tb ah num sei eu vou saber de qualquer jeito hoje mais tarde**

Vi que Ak e Cury falaram com Tais e Michele, fomos à primeira aula, aula de feitiços

Quando chegamos lá, Lief falou com Janice e então o professor interrompeu todos os que tavam conversando e começou a explicar sobre o feitiço accio mas eu não estava prestando atenção eu ficava olhando a linda Lilica

O Lan está olhando pra mim o que será que eu faço 

**Então eu retribui o olhar dele então ele olhou pra mesa tentando disfarçar eu acho ele gosta de mim.**

Eu virei e conversei com Tais sobre o Lan ter me chamado para conversar com ele e ela falou que Ak falou o mesmo pra ela, estranho muito estranho o Ak e Tais nem acho que ele combinaria mais com a Kit Snicket sei lá então acabou a aula e eu percebi que nem vi o feitiço aprendido naquele dia e o meu primo disse que me passava depois, fui conversando com Tais, Michele e Janice e elas falaram que todas elas vão conversar com os meninos. A próxima aula era poções então numa mesa sentou Eu, Lan(Que felicidade), Ak e Tais e na mesa do lado estava Cury ao lado de Michele e Lief ao lado de Janice então aprendemos sobre a poção do morto- vivo

_**HORAS MAIS TARDE...**_

Mais uma aula e será a hora da festa em que depois vou contar a Lilica que gosto dela

Chegamos à última aula antes da festa que decidiria tudo entre eu e a Lilica entre o Ak e a Tais entre o Cury e a Michele e entre nosso amigo Lief e a irmã de Cury, Janice. O que vai acontecer ninguém sabe. A última aula era de Transfiguração ficamos lá durante duas horas transformando objetos em outros objetos essa é boa vou guardar isso: Objectix

N/A: Agora é minha vez de falar o que acontece .

Chegando ao grande salão, ele tinha sido mudado totalmente só ia ter duas bandas naquele domingo: Love izall e Ilusions and Realities( A banda das garotas)

Primeiro ia ser o Love izall então Ak, Lan, Cury e Lief e eles iriam cantar : Here Without You

A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles had separate

They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go

it gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

it gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

As garotas ficaram apaixonadas com aquela música

Então foi a hora das Ilusions and Realities e elas foram tocar: I miss you

Hello There,

The angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim

Of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally

If we want

Where you can always find me

And we'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends

I miss you

(I miss you)

I miss you

(I miss you)

Where are you?

And I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep

I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody and always

This sick string's darkness

Comes creeping on so haunting every time

And as I stared I counted

The webs from all the spiders

Catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you

And hear your voice of treason

Will you come home

And stop this pain tonight?

Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me

You're already the voice inside my head

I miss you

(I miss you)

Don't waste your time on me

You're already the voice inside my head

I miss you

(I miss you)

Don't waste your time on me

You're already the voice inside my head

I miss you

(I miss you)

Don't waste your time on me

You're already the voice inside my head

I miss you

(I miss you)

Don't waste your time on me

You're already the voice inside my head

I miss you

(I miss you)

Don't waste your time on me

You're already the voice inside my head

I miss you

(I miss you)

I miss you

(I miss you)

I miss you

(I miss you)

I miss you

(I miss you)

I miss you

(I miss you)

N/A: Voltando aos narradores do episódio de hoje Lan e Lilica

Finalmente vou falar com Lilica cheguei perto dela e a chamei para um canto e falei:

Eu gosto de você Lilica, não posso esconder isso

Eu tb gosto de você Lan

N/A: Eu vou narrar a última frase do cap.

E eles se beijaram apaixonadamente

N/A: HáHá o romance começou grande ein e o próximo cap será contado por Ak e Tais

E maria desculpa foi a idéia original da minha fic depois conversamos sobre isso.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Esse cap é meio traição, romance e song então percebam a complicação

Cap7- Não me conte ( Contado por Ak em normal e Tais em **negrito**)

**You held my hand and walked me home, I know(Você segurou minha mão e me levou pra casa, eu sei)**

**Why you gave me that kiss,( por que você me deu o beijo)**

**It was something like this, and made me go, oh oh(foi alguma coisa assim,você me fez ir,oh oh)**

**You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears,( você limpou minhas lagrimas,me livrou de todos os meus medos)**

**Why did you have to go?(Porque você tem que ir)**

**Guess it wasn't enough to take up of some of my love,( acho que não foi suficiente ocupar um pouco do meu amor)**

Guys are so hard to trust(caras são tão dificeis de confiar) 

Essa foi a estrofe de uma música que eu me lembrei quando vi Ak o amor de minha vida beijando Kit Snicket, estou muito triste.

**Sai correndo do corredor do segundo andar chorando e vi eles se separando do beijo para ver o que tinha acontecido**

A não a Tais me viu beijando a Kit, e agora o que eu faço

Ué, Kevin o que aconteceu- Kit perguntou

Ah nada, eu só tenho que ir- Respondeu Ak

Então corri para a escadaria e olhei para cima, vi tais entrando na torre de astronomia corri atrás dela

Como pude ser tão burra- pensei chorando 

**Então Ak entrou no aposento**

**Did I, not tell you, that I'm not like that girl(eu não te disse que eu não sou igual)**

**The one who gives it all away-yeah?( aquela garota que se entrega por inteira?)**

**Did you think that I was going to give it up to you,this time?( você pensou que eu estava me desesperando por você,desta vez?)**

**Did you think that I was something I was going to do?( você pensou que eu iria fazer algo?)**

**Don't try to tell me what to do,( não tente me dizer o que fazer)**

**Don't try to tell me what to say,( não tente me dizer o que dizer)**

**You're better off that way.( melhor você fora disso)**

**Me desculpe- Ele falou**

**Eu devia ter confiado na Lilica que você gostava mesmo da Kit eu fui muito burra- Falei**

**É sério me desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim- Falou Ak se aproximando**

**Jura?- Perguntei desconfiando e me aproximando também**

**Juro- Respondeu Ak a puxando para um beijo**

Que beijo bom é muito melhor que o da Kit e a Tais também é mais bonita

N/A: Voltando a mim o narrador vou narrar todo o resto desse cap

Agora sempre que se via o Ak se via a Tais (Exceto no banheiro e no dormitório é claro, não sou exagerado nas fics)

Juntos iam a todas as aulas e então descobriram sobre Hogsmeade mais eles e o resto do grupo mesmo não tendo treze anos então decidiram ir via hipogrifo

Haylin Hipogrifo – Falou Ak

Fire Hipogrifo- Falou Lan

Beard Hipogrifo- Falou Cury

Cerea Hipogrifo- Falou Lilica

Então todas as corujas viraram lindos hipogrifos foi assim

Ak e Tais em Haylin

Lan e Lilica em Fire

Cury e Michele em Beard

Lief e Janice em Cerea (mesmo sendo da Lilica)

Foram até Hogsmeade sem ninguém vê- los, chegando lá foram indo todos juntos a todos os lugares então chegaram a casa mal- assombrada e viram vultos de negro entrando...

N/A: No próximo cap vai ter um pouco de ação/ aventura tá? A vou passar o resto da música mais só depois de chamar a atenção dos leitores um pouquinho do próximo cap

" Temos que achar Regulus aquele traidor, ele levou o meu horcrux...- Falou Voldemort mas o resto da frase não deu para ouvir através daquela janela de madeira

O que vem a ser um horcrux- perguntei ao grupo a nova membra Ruby Potter."

E aqui o resto da música

You held my hand and walked me home, I know

Why you gave me that kiss,

It was something like this, and made me go, oh oh

You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears,

Why did you have to go?

Guess it wasn't enough to take up of some of my love,

Guys are so hard to trust

Did I, not tell you, that I'm not like that girl

The one who gives it all away-yeah?

Did you think that I was going to give it up to you,this time?

Did you think that I was something I was going to do?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Don't try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way.

Don't think that your charm

And the fact that your arm is now around my neck

Will get you in my pants

I'll have to kick your ass!

And make you never forget.

I'm gonna ask you to stop

I thought I liked you a lot

But I'm really upset..

So get off my head,

Get off my bed,

Yeah that's what I said!

Did I not tell you, that I'm not like that

Girl the one who,

Throws it all away?

Did you think that I was going to give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was something I was gonna to do, and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Don't try to tell me what to say,

Your better off that way.

This guilt trip that you put me on, won't, mess me up I've done

no wrong.

Any thoughts of you and me have gone away.

Did you think that I was going to give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was something I was gonna to do, and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Don't try to tell me what to say,

Your better off that way...

Better off that way...

I'm better off alone anyway!


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Nesse cap vai ter um pouco do ação/ aventura que eu prometi

Cap8- Prima Ruby ( Contado por Cury na letra normal, Michele na letra **negrito** e Ruby na letra sublinhada)

Saímos dali e fomos correndo procurar alguém para contar aquilo, chegamos ao bar e encontramos uma menina do segundo ano de cabelos compridos pretos e olhos verdes

Quem é você?- Perguntou Lilica

Meu nome é Ruby, Ruby Potter. – Falou a garota

O que? Potter?- Perguntei

Sim eu sou prima de segundo grau dele, meu nome inteiro é Ruby Drazets Potter. – Respondeu ela

Então contaram a ela o que viram e ela falou:

Devem ser dementadores, são bichos sem rostos.

Mas eles tinham rostos- Falou Ak

Então vamos lá que eu quero ver. – Falou Ruby

Voltamos ao casarão e olhamos através das frestas da janela e vimos um vulto estranho e as pessoas encapuzadas

São comensais da morte e aquele deve ser Voldemort- Falou Ruby.

Fiquei arrepiada só de ouvir aquele nome 

**Você disse o nome.- falei**

**Vamos escutar- Falou meu querido Cury**

**Estavamos escutando assim: **

**Temos que achar Regulus aquele traidor, ele levou o meu horcrux...- Falou Voldemort mas o resto da frase não deu para ouvir através daquela janela de madeira**

**O que vem a ser um horcrux- perguntei ao grupo a nova membra Ruby Potter.**

**São objetos que contêm parte da alma da pessoa e Voldemort tinha 7 horcruxes- Falou Ak**

**Como você sabe disso. – Perguntou Tais**

**Com isso- Falou ele mostrando um livro chamado Harry Potter e o príncipe mestiço**

**Vocês não acham a voz daquela comensal parecida com a da diretora- Falei**

**É mesmo, estranho- Falou Ruby**

**Vamos- Falou Cury**

Eu achei estranho a coisa da voz mas mesmo assim fomos de volta para Hogwarts, chegando lá as meninas foram para um lado e eu fui com elas então falaram

Eles tem o trio do barulho e o Lief é o Lonely, nó devia-mos ter um nome também.

Que tal as bunitchinhas?- Perguntei

Nem, que tal as marotas- Perguntou Lilica

Muito antigo, que tal o grupo das damas- Respondeu e perguntou Tais.

É bom então nós somos o grupo das damas- Falaram todas

Então no dia seguinte todos se uniram e foram até a sala da diretora lhe contar sobre os comensais, enquanto isso conversavamos.

Ak, como você faz isso?- Perguntei

O que isso?- Disse Ak tirando outro livro do nada

É- Falei

Assim – Disse ele me mostrando algumas coisas do livro

Deixa eu ver se eu entendi você consegue usar o accio sem ter que falar nada? – Perguntei

Isso mesmo- Disse ele devolvendo o livro ao nada (é meio confuso essa parte)

Então chegamos a porta do escritório da Randall, mas eu não sabia a senha

Docinhos de amora- Resmunguei e a gárgula virou uma escada em espiral

Subimos a escada e vimos a sala vazia exceto talvez por um vulto que pelo visto era O prof. Mercer

O que fazem aqui crianças?- Ele perguntou

Nós viemos avisar que vimos comensais da morte na casa mal- assombrado com _voldemort._- Falei

Não diga esse nome de novo por favor- Disse Trent

Ah! Claro desculpa- Disse eu

Vão embora e eu vou contar isso a ela obrigado- Disse o prof

Deixamos a sala achando aquilo estranho. E fomos ao salão comunal da Grifinória, nos despedimos e fomos para o dormitório.

Fui para o dormitório do segundo ano ou melhor o meu dormitório já que fui a única nova aluna ano passado, Deitei em minha cama pensando então de repenteu vi que tinha caido no chão do dormitório do primeiro ano

O que aconteceu- Perguntei

Você atravessou o teto e caiu no chão- Disse Lilica

Eu posso passar através de coisas sólidas?- Perguntei

Parece que sim

Estranho

N/A: Próximo cap vão ver que não é só ela que pode fazer coisas desse tipo então tchau


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: No outro cap vocês viram um pouco de ação dessa história e agora vocês vão conhecer outras coisas sobre os personagens como seus poderes

Cap9- Novos poderes novos perigos(Narrado por mim o narrador(não pelo vocalista to zoando))

Onde eu parei mesmo a sim Ruby descobriu que podia atravessar objetos sólidos, então na manhã seguinte o grupo das damas contou o que aconteceu ao trio do barulho e ao lonely. Então:

Ak, você escutou alguma coisa do que a gente disse –Falou Tais

Am o que?- Perguntou Ak- eu não ouvi porque eu quero saber o que o prof. Mercer está escondendo, não confio muito nele

E é por isso que suas mãos estão pegando fogo- Perguntou Lilica

O que?- Ak perguntou olhando as suas mãos, se concentrou então e a mão voltou ao normal

Estranho- Falou uma voz parecida com a de Lan

Lan onde você tá?- Perguntou Lilica

To atrás de você- Falou Lan, então Lilica olha para trás e não vê nada

Você não tá me vendo?- Perguntou Lan aparecendo do nada

Agora to- Falou Lilica

Bele né vamos para a aula – Falou Janice(que quase nunca fala)

Foram há primeira aula, a aula de DCAT ( que coincidência)

Chegando lá o Prof disse:

Estão atrasados, cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória

O que?- Perguntou Cury

Nada de perguntas ou vou tirar mais cinqüenta pontos- Disse ele com raiva- Bem, hoje nós vamos aprender um feitiço contra plantas assassinas e a segunda parte sobre Expelliarmus então teremos uma sessão de duelos. Entenderam?- Perguntou ele rispidamente

Sim- Respondeu a turma monotonamente

O feitiço Diffindo é muito simples é um feitiço de corte por exemplo- Então o prof apontou para um pedaço de papel que estava numa mesa em sua frente e disse- Diffindo!

Então o papel rasgou-se completamente e ficou em tiras muito finas

Agora pratiquem com seus pergaminhos- Falou (ordenou) Mercer

Ficaram uma hora treinando Diffindo então o prof disse:

Parem de treinar e prestem atenção, Tais aponte sua varinha para mim- E tais obedeceu, então ele disse- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de tais saiu voando para longe e tais foi busca-la – Treinem

Treinaram Expelliarmus um contra os outros

Está na hora do duelo e para a demonstração eu chamo Kevin para treinar comigo- Disse o Prof

Kevin subiu e tirou a varinha do bolso

Dez passos- Dados os dez passos se viraram e contaram- 1, 2 e e e 3

Ak simplesmente apontou a varinha para o prof e então o rosto e o corpo do prof começaram a sangrar

O que você fez?- Perguntou Mercer

Só porque estou no 1º ano que eu não sei coisas avançadas- Disse Ak- Você deve ir para a enfermaria ou isso vai fazer estrago.

Qual o nome desse feitiço?- Perguntou o Prof

Sectumsempra o que significa sangre para sempre em latim

O prof foi levado a enfermaria por Blake

Eu disse que não gosto dele- Disse Ak

Foram dispensados e Ak estava feliz, e de repente sua mão ficou azul claro e ele tocou em uma planta e a planta congelou ele se acalmou, não ficando com raiva nem feliz

As aulas seguintes ocorreram normalmente e então se despediram e foram para seus dormitórios

A lua tá estranha desde ontem- Falou Lan

É ela tá azul- Falou Cury

Eu já li sobre luas azuis elas revelam poderes especiais de algumas pessoas especiais- Falou Ak- Pera aí isso é o que está acontecendo com a gente, é Cury porque tem uma parede de água se erguendo envolta da sua cama

O que?- Perguntou Cury olhando a cama

Então de repente uma garota estava do lado de fora batendo na janela

Lilica o que você tá fazendo aí?- Perguntou Lan

Abram essa janela logo- Falou Lilica

Lan foi a janela abriu-a e abraçou Lilica e a beijou

O que aconteceu- Perguntou Lan

Tá ocorrendo um monte de coisa estranha a Michele tá brilhando intensamente e a Janice está correndo mais rápido que o som.- Lilica falou

É a lua azul que está revelando poderes de pessoas especiais- Falou Ak

Conversaram sobre isso então Lief entrou pela janela sendo elevado por um tornado e a mão de Cury se transformou em pedra, depois dessas emoções foram dormir.

N/A: Oque acharam desse cap por favor me comtem.


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Nesse cap vocês vão perceber como Trent Mercer é mau, e eu mudei de humor para ação/ aventura

Cap10- Um antigo Manticora

Uma semana depois chegou o dia daquela aula de DCAT, saíram de suas camas e se dirigiram ao café da manhã depois daquela coisa que acontece toda a manhã de conversa e tal, foram para a aula de DCAT.

Hoje, eu preciso desse três, para irem buscar meu livro depois desse buraco na parede- Disse Mercer falando com o trio

Bele- Responderam

Mercer abriu um buraco na parede e o trio entrou dentro do buraco pareciam estar num outro mundo pois era muito grande para ser uma simples câmara, como Mercer tinha dito

Eu não confio nele- Disse Ak

Precisa dizer isso sempre?- Perguntou Cury

Repetição, melhora a memória- Respondeu Lan- É o que o Ak iria falar

Verdade- Disse Ak

Continuaram andando através das salas e chegaram a uma sala que tinha um zumbido vindo da porta que tinha um escudo com espinhos esculpido, tentaram abri-la mas estava trancada

Alohomora- Murmurou Lan, mas nada aconteceu

Deve estar enfeitiçada.- Falou Cury

A porta é de madeira certo?- Perguntou Ak

Sim- Respondeu Lan- Não diga que você vai usar a sua raiva

Vou- Disse Ak fazendo sua mão pegar fogo, então tocou na porta e ela virou cinzas

Entraram na sala e viram uns diabinhos e varias jaulas vazias e abertas

Precisa ser mais óbvio- Comentou Cury- Flipendo!

Um diabinho caiu, Cury pegou e o pôs numa das jaulas. Os outros fizeram a mesma coisa até não ter mais nenhum, abriu-se um buraco na parede e eles entraram viram umas plantas feiosas e duas portas, as plantas começaram a soltar veneno

São Venomous Tentaculas, para derrota-las é preciso cortar seus braços para então queimar elas com o Incendio- Falou Ak

Ok- Falaram Lan e Cury

Diffindo- Murmurou Lan e seus braços caíram- Incendio- e sua cabeça foi destruída

Fizeram isso então uma das portas desapareceu, entraram na outra.

Viram o livro num pedestal, estavam se aproximando e apareceu o Prof

Vocês chegaram até aqui mas não vão sair escolhidos.- Exclamou o Prof

Escolhidos?- Perguntou Ak

Claro, você não perceberam que você tem poderes, senão porque seriam chamados para essa escola

Faz sentido

Luiz você é descendente dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts, Kevin descendente de Morgana Lefay e Gabriel reencarnação de Mot Elddir, contra- bruxo do meu mestre

Você é um comensal da morte, não é

Sim sou mais não sou um comum, creio que você Kevin saiba o que é um Shadow Mancer

É a classe mais alta da ordem negra de comensais

Você estudou bastante

E também sei que Shadow Mancers não são criaturas humanas nos mostre sua verdadeira forma Ovla Erodelbmud contra- bruxo de Alvo Dumbledore

Então tá

Onde se encontrava o Prof agora se encontrava um monstro enorme, com corpo de leão, rabo de escorpião e face de homem, mas com três fileiras de dentes pontudos.

Um Manticora- Falou Ak

Isso mesmo- Falou Ovla

Eu sabia que não devia confiar em você, não acreditaram em mim mas agora eu to com raiva

Ao invés de só a mão de Ak pegar fogo, foi o seu corpo inteiro

Volcano- Um feitiço que lança lava, que foi energizado pelo poder de fogo

A lava cobriu o corpo do Manticora o tornando fogo puro

Cury chamou então um pouco de água e fez um Vingardium Leviosa especial

Vingariam Levitas Aqua

A água se elevou e foi direto no Manticora resfriando o magma e o transformando em rocha

Bombarda- Murmurou Lan

A pedra se estilhaçou em milhões de pedaços.

Foram até o livro e junto dele viram uma lista com os segredos sobre Voldemort.

Os lugares dos horcruxes(informação vai ser usada no II), os Shadow Mancers, o segredo sobre a pedra-do-sol e sobre o espírito-sombra de Voldemort.

Nós temos que achar essa pedra-do-sol para prender Voldemort.

Ela está escondida na torres laranja da escola Lectorium

Eles decidiram que iam fazer um jeito de ser expulsos para ir na Lectorium e encontrar a pedra-do-sol junto com os outros escolhidos.

N/A: O próximo cap será "A janela do espelho"


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Eles não vão ser expulsos e inventei uma musikéki pro trio:

It makes you lose control

There are…

There are…

There are the three

The three boys whose have to help…

The noisy three with the

Lonely and the ladies group

Where are the Horcruxes?

I want to know

The sun-stone will help

To beat the lord

Without it we afford

Even having the enemies

The sun-stone shines

We are going to fly

To say bye, bye

Cap 11- A janela do espelho

O trio do barulho, o lonely e o grupo das damas estavam conversando no salão comunal então chegou o grupo das doidas:

Rafaela Malfoy- alta de cabelo e olhos pretos 12 anos

Giulia Ester- baixinha loira de olhos castanhos 12 anos

Patrícia Jabuti- japonezinha de cabelo e olhos pretos 12 anos

Camila Goyle- alta de cabelos e olhos pretos 12 anos

Annie Crabbe- baixa de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes 12 anos

Oi Malfoy e as 4 demônias atrás de você- Falou Ruby

Oi Potter- Falou Malfoya( vamos chama-la assim)

E foram embora

Quem eram elas?- Perguntou Ak

O grupo das doidas ou Demônias como quiser chamar- Falou Ruby

Não, sério quem são elas- Repetiu Ak

São as meninas do segundo ano da sonserina- Falou Lonely

Aaa tá- Falou Ak

Vamos logo, temos que falar com a Randall para irmos ao Lectorium- Comentou Lan

Pararam na frente da sala não tinham a nova senha

Lan se concentrou e falou:

Memento Mori

Como você sabe?- Perguntou Lilica

Assim- Então Lan chamou sua sombra –guardiã- ela me disse a senha porque ela visita sempre a sala da Randall

Entraram na sala de Randall, ela não estava, então Ak chamou:

Godric!

Um quadro vazio, passou a ser preenchido por um homem ruivo com olhos verdes

Você pode nos levar ao Lectorium?- Perguntou Ak

Claro.- Respondeu Godric Griffindor

Godric foi de quadro em quadro até chegar a um espelho de corpo inteiro e chamou o grupo inteiro então entraram na sala os três Snicket e o Blake

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Cury

Nós também somos escolhidos- Respondeu Lemony olhando feio para Ak

Aaa tá- Comentou Tais

Vamos entrar no espelho- Falou Janice

Todos os escolhidos seguiram Godric pelo espelho e entraram no mundo do espelho onde ficam os contra- bruxos viajaram e viajaram e finalmente chegaram a um espelho que era a janela para a sala do diretor do Lectorium entraram na sala e foram recebidos pelo diretor

Kane Rockmore:

Olá eu sou Kane Rockmore sou o diretor do Lectorium e Guardião da pedra-do-sol original, todos os alunos tem pequenos fragmentos delas e vocês devem ser os escolhidos

Eles foram recebidos como alunos na escola e receberam fragmentos de pedra-do-sol. E também as seguintes resignações:

Lan: Ordem violeta a mais alta

Ak: Ordem anil a segunda mais alta

Cury: Ordem azul a terceira mais alta

Lonely: Ordem verde a quarta mais alta

Tais e Kit: Ordem amarela a do meio

Lemony e Lilica: Ordem Laranja a segunda menor

Todo o resto: Ordem vermelha a mais baixa

Os que estavam na ordem laranja iam zelar pela torres da ordem laranja

Cada um tinha que aprender os poderes da luz

A primeira noite deles foi normal

Ak conheceu um amigo chamado Tal que falou que ia ajudar a zelar pela pedra-do-sol

Lan conheceu Graille irmã de Tal que já tinha um espírito-sombra

Cury conheceu Reeren outro irmão de Tal que ia ajudar também

N/A: Agora o Ação e aventura ta crescendo muito por causa dos novos amigos.


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Pode parecer que está no fim da história mas é só o começo

Cap 12- Quadribol inter-escolar

O grupo inteiro foi chamado pelo Sr. Rockmore, foram a sua sala e viram Godric no espelho

Oi Godric- Falou Ak

Oi Lefay- Falou Godric

Porque nos chamou aqui?- Perguntou Lan

Como só falta uma semana para o Halloween, me mandaram chamar vocês para o 1º Campeonato de Quadribol Inter-escolar- Respondeu Godric- E lan eu quero que conheça algumas pessoas

Ok- Falou Lan

Entraram no espelho e seguiram Godric até chegar a ma réplica de Hogwarts e viram três pessoas um homem de cabelos loiros veio correndo e disse:

Oi Godric o que você trouxe aqui.

Eu trouxe a nossa reencarnação a de Morgana e a de Mot e uns outros escolhidos- Falou Godric

Ei- Falaram os Snicket

Desculpa e esses são os Snicket, Salazar os Snicket, Snicket o Salazar.- Falou Godric

Ravena, Helga, venham Godric trouxe a nossa reencarnação o Lefay e o Mot- Falou Salazar

Olá meu nome é Helga Hufflepuff- Disse a Mulher de cabelo castanho escuro

E o meu é Ravena Ravenclaw- Disse a mulher de cabelo castanho claro com mechas loiras

Conversaram e então os Escolhidos foram para o espelho da sala da Randall, entram Randall não estava lá mas Dumbledore estava

Você não tinha morrido?- Perguntou Janice

Não, quem morreu foi minha sombra- guardiã, ela reuniu todas as forças dela para assumir a minha forma e as minhas cores e eu fiquei invisível e me escondi não confiem em Randall ela é um comensal da morte e chamou Ovla para trabalhar aqui- Falou Dumbledore

E nós matamos ele- Falou Lan

Eu sei- Comentou Dumbledore

Eles souberam assim que chegaram no salão comunal que ia ter uma equipe da escola para cada ano da escola

1º ano: Artilheiros: Lilian

Tais

Lonely

Batedores: Ak

Cury

Apanhador: Lan

Goleira: Janice

2º ano: Artilheiros: Malfoya

Patrícia

Giulia

Batedores: Camila

Annie

Apanhadora: Ruby

Goleiro: Benny Wilson depois eu falo sobre ele

E o resto dá pra imaginar mais o que mais importa são esses dois times, porque eles vocês conhecem pelo menos é o que eu acho.

O primeiro jogo é Hogwarts contra o time do 1º ano da Beauxbaton

Agora o jogo vai ser narrado por Grint um aluno do 5º ano **NEGRITO**

**O primeiro lance foi feito Madame Hooch jogou a goles para cima e Paralarli pega vai voando, que golpe baixo de Vance, atacou a Paralarli para pegar a bola está chegando perto do aro e Hafnia( Lief) pega a goles passa para Black que passa para Paralarli que faz a goles passar pelo aro. 10 pontos para Hogwarts e 0 para Beauxbaton. Beauxbaton começa de novo, Hiden pega a bola e como um fominha foi correndo para o aro e fez ponto 10-10 empate para os dois times**

Parte pequena contada por: Lan olha para baixo assistindo o jogo e viu um brilho no chão e Finsky, o apanhador do Beauxbaton também desci a toda velocidade e ele me seguiu cheguei ao chão e vi o pomo indo para frente então antes de chegar ao chão e virei e vi Finsky caindo feio no chão e eu consegui agarrar pomo e ganhamos de 180 a 30

Agora voltem sua atenção a mim o narrador. Os jogos ocorreram muito bem Hogwarts ganhou .

Começaram então os preparativos para o Halloween.


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Festa Halloween vai acontecer coisas estranhas como quando o trio conhecer Jack mas isso é depois

It makes you lose control

There are…

There are…

There are the three

The three boys whose have to help…

The noisy three with the

Lonely and the ladies group

Where are the Horcruxes?

I want to know

The sun-stone will help

To beat the lord

Without it we afford

Even having the enemies

The sun-stone shines

We are going to fly

To say bye, bye

**Cap 13!**- HALLOWEEN

O dia de Halloween começou seria o único dia sem ser domingo que teria apresentação das bandas mas seria só de noite e até lá aconteceria um monte de coisas

Na sala de Randall

Jack, quero que você decapite o Alvo Dumbledore- Falou Randall

Uma pessoa com uma cabeça muito estranha saiu rindo do espelho, ele tinha cabeça de abóbora

Claro, senhora farei o que você mandar- Disse Jack

No Grande Salão estavam tendo os preparativos e o café da manhã e o Love Izall estava treinando uma música de Halloween muito legal. O trio e o Lonely saíram da salão para dar um passeio e dar um oi ao Alvo.

Chegaram a um carvalho enorme e disseram:

Pega- trouxa

Abriu um buraco na arvore e viram Dumbledore

Oi Dum- Falou Lan

Não me chame assim Quadri- Disse Alvo- vejo que tem um inimigo querendo me matar olhem no meu espelho

Viram no espelho uma sombra de um homem com uma cabeça de forma estranha e uma foice na mão.

Quem é ele?- Perguntou Ak

Não sei, mas é melhor nos prepararmos para qualquer coisa- Respondeu Alvo

Dumbledore invocou as varinhas dos quatro e mostrou feitiços de proteção como o Expelliarmus( que eles já conhecem), Impedimenta e Blisterius ( serve para congelar e é mais poderoso que petrificus totallus).

Ele está chegando, vamos- Disse Cury

Os quatro foram pelo buraco e viram o cara com a cabeça estranha

Onde está Dumbledore?- Perguntou o homem

Não vamos contar- Disse Lonely- e quem é você?

Meu nome é Jack O'trick, mestre das travessuras do Halloween- Disse o homem tirando seu chapéu mostrando sua cabeça de abóbora

Como você conseguiu essa cabeça de abóbora?- Perguntou Ak

É uma longa história- Disse Jack- "_Antigamente quando eu era um garoto, eu adorava pregar peças nas pessoas da vila em que eu morava. Um dia o pessoal dessa vila mandou um presente a rainha, com o meu nome como remetente. A rainha mandou um cavaleiro para me matar. Ele me matou a machadadas, quando a morte veio me pegar eu roubei sua foice e disse que devolveria se ela me concedesse a vida eterna. Ela disse que sim mas com uma condição, eu teria que viver sem a minha verdadeira cabeça então eu peguei uma abóbora e esculpi uma cara nela e pus sobre os ombros e assim consegui essa cabeça."_ Vocês conhecem os meus amigos abóboras

Quando Jack disse isso, varias abóboras com rosto andaram para perto dele.

O que são elas?- Perguntou Lan

São demônios do riso- Respondeu Jack

Vamos combater isso.- Disse Ak- Impedimenta

Uma das abóboras foi atingida por um raio vermelho e se desidratou virando uma coisa pequena de cor alaranjada

O que achou disso Jack?- Disse Cury fazendo o mesmo feitiço numa outra abóbora

Maldição- Reclamou Jack

Repetiram o feitiço em todas as abóboras então foram até Jack, mas nenhum feitiço funcionava nele.

Esqueceram o meu trato com a morte eu não posso morrer com esse tipo de coisa- Lembrou Jack

Mas com essa pode- Falou uma voz estranha

Todos olharam para ver quem era, era um cavaleiro com uma armadura negra que disse:

Se lembra de mim Jack, o cavaleiro que o matou, a morte foi até mim e disse que eu seria o único que te poderia matar- Disse o cavaleiro

Então o cavaleiro foi até Jack pegou a foice de Jack e cortou sua cabeça. Com a foice nenhuma cabeça pode ser posta de novo.

Voltaram para o salão e contaram ao grupo das damas o que aconteceu e treinaram uma última vez a música e então foram anunciados na festa e o Love Izall subiu ao palco e tocaram

'Twas Halloween night as I leaped from my bed,  
With thoughts of amusement going through my head.  
Turned off my computer and thought as I may  
Of vampires of old and vampires of today.  
Of spooky old movies and Halloween parties,  
Of course trick or treating  
(hope they don't hand out Smarties).  
And witches and ghosts and gravediggers, I fear,  
So that old haunted house, I will never go near.  
When you see spooky places, just take my advice,  
And don't go in rooms filled with ghosts, bats, and mice.

So don't risk your life going looking for spooks,  
Just go to a party with some good friendly kooks.  
Or gather your family, carve a pumpkin and think  
What to have your kids do, and go pick up a drink.  
Tell a joke to your friends, but be careful, you'll see  
That a couple wrong moves might mean eternity.

Now put on that costume and dress yourself up.  
You can be Ninja Nun or that RCA Pup.  
But be very careful or else you might see  
That ghosts and vampires aren't really PC.

So now you can think, as you turn out that light  
That there's no such thing and that you are all right.  
Look under your bed, though, and then you might see...

Nothing! We aren't afraid of ghosts now, are we?

N/A: O que acharam desse cap ein? Não me importo muito eu gosto de escrever e vou continuar escrevendo


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Mais coisas sobre os Escolhidos, também umas partes retiradas do livro com os segredos de Voldemort, um novo amor e por último a apresentação de três bandas. Duas conhecidas e uma não. Eu esqueci de avisar que retirei o Draco da história, o atraso é devido problemas que prefiro não falar

It makes you lose control

There are…

There are…

There are the three

The three boys whose have to help…

The noisy three with the

Lonely and the ladies group

Where are the Horcruxes?

I want to know

The sun-stone will help

To beat the lord

Without it we afford

Even having the enemies

The sun-stone shines

We are going to fly

To say bye, bye

Cap14- A semana dos Animetaformagos( narrador normal e livro **negrito**)

Segunda feira:

No salão comunal num canto estava o trio do barulho e o Lonely estavam conversando sobre a música que iam tocar no próximo domingo

Enquanto isso...

No dormitório do primeiro ano da Lufa-lufa, Blake ou Holsey (apelido dele) como preferir estava lá pensando na Ruby. Como ele gostava da Ruby e ela não sabia de nada, foi olhar no espelho e em vez de se ver normal ele viu um cavalo e gritou...

No dormitório do segundo ano feminino da Grifinória, Ruby pensava que mesmo com doze anos não tinha namorado e quase todos da primeira sim. A Malfoya fica xingando Ruby pois ela não tinha namorado. O resto do Grupo das Damas chegou e Ruby parou de pensar naquilo.

Oi garotas- Falou Ruby

Oi Ruby – Falou Tais- é Ruby você tem alguma roupa maneira para me emprestar é que eu vou sair com o Ak e ir lá no 3 vassouras

Todas nós temos encontros amanhã- Comentou Janice

E você Ruby combinou de sair com alguém amanhã? – Perguntou Lilian

É Ruby fala...- Disse Michele

Ninguém não eu ainda não conheci ninguém que seja bom- Respondeu Ruby

É Ruby o que aconteceu com você?- Perguntou Janice

Porque?- Perguntou Ruby

Olha aqui- Disse Tais mostrando o espelho

Onde antes se via Ruby se via agora um cocker spaniel

O que aconteceu?- Perguntou Ruby enquanto se transformava em outro bicho um koala.

Espera um pouco vou ver – Disse Tais retirando um livrinho e um óculos de sua bolsinha- achei , animetaformagos é a mistura de animago e metaformago e existem dois tipos um é o que você pode virar qualquer animal que é o seu caso e também tem outro que transforma só o rosto para parecer um animal

Au au au – Falou Ruby

Então ela voltou ao normal, desceram até o salão comunal e contaram para os meninos o que aconteceu.

Ela é um Animetaformago? – Perguntou Ak

Sim – Respondeu Tais

Ali perto estava Blake ouvindo a conversa e chegou e perguntou na cara dura:

É... Ruby você gostaria de sair comigo amanhã?

Claro- Respondeu Ruby

O dia se seguiu com as aulas e passamos para

TERÇA-FEIRA:

O grupo das damas acordou( A Ruby no dormitório dela) desceram para o Grande Salão tomaram o café da manhã fizeram todas as aulas até a hora do almoço quando se arrumaram-se e saíram com o trio da barulho, o lonely e o Blake.

"**Os sete horcruxes são:**

O diário de Voldemort 

**O anel de Servolo Gaunt**

**O medalhão de Salazar**

**A taça de Helga**

**Nagini**

**O cetro de Ravena...**

Chegando ao três vassouras todos se separaram em duplas:(óbvio)

Ak com Tais

Lan com Lilica

Cury com Michele

Lonely (ou futuramente LonelyJ) com Janice

Blake ( ou futuramente LonelyR) com Ruby

Vamos ouvir(ler) as conversas de cada casal

_Ak e Tais:_

-Tais você já descobriu seu poder- Falou Kevin

-Nós viemos para falar sobre a missão ou para conversarmos ein Akinho- Falou Tais passando o dedo na mesa devagar

-Desculpe só perguntando, e então...- Falou Ak

_Lan e Lilica:_

-E então Lan por que nós viemos aqui?- Disse Lilica fazendo a mesma coisa que Tais ( elas treinaram isso por acaso)

-A é só um encontro comum como o de todas as terças- Falou Lan

-Você não contou pra ninguém sobre os clones de sábado...-Começou Lilica

_Cury e Michele:_

Estavam se beijando ( nossa já!)

-unhnhnhnhn- murmuravam os dois

_Lonely e Janice:_

-... e então oque achou da idéia da poção de envelhecimento- Falou Janice( fazendo aquele mesmo movimento com o dedo)

-Só pra isso acho é pouco-Falava rindo Lonely(será que o cury ta sabendo desse história)

_Blake e Ruby:_

-Ruby é... e então com você está?-Perguntou Blake nervoso

-Bem..-Disse Ruby Ruby também nervosa

Vou parar de nervosismo e falar de uma vez- Pensou Blake

-Você quer ficar comigo?-Perguntou Blake

-Claro-Respondeu Ruby

-Porquê não?... você disse sim, estou tão feliz que não sei o que fazer.-Falou Blake

-Só me beija-Falou Ruby puxando Blake

Enquanto isso..

-Ak o que aconteceu?- Perguntou Tais olhando para onde antes estava Ak, estava olhando um lobo.

Tais levantou a mão uma magia saiu de sua mão e fez Ak voltar ao normal

-Então seu poder é controlar animetamorfosidade-Falou Ak

-Nossa- disse Tais antes de se transformar em um esquilo

QUARTA-FEIRA:

Manhã de dia teria aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas então chegou uma nova professora

-Eu apresento a vocês, a professora Ninfadora Tonks- Falou a diretora Randall

Subiu então na mesa uma mulher de cabelos que mudavam de cor de segundo em segundo(seus olhos também), acompanhada de um homem que parecia doente.

Seguiram se as aulas mas no corredor do terceiro andar se ouvia um barulho esquisito:

-Hummmmm- vindo do nada então quando o trio do barulho passou, Cury disse:

-Tirem essa capa de invisibilidade, vocês dois entenderam?

Então do nada surge Harry com Mione.

-Vai atrapalhar a vida de outro tá!-Disse Harry com raiva

Aula de DCAT:

-Bem alunos, hoje vamos ver uma aula prática com o Remo... Quero dizer Prof. Lupin- Disse a prof. Tonks

-Olá meu nome é Remo Lupin e estou aqui para lhe mostrar como deter um bicho-papão, Sr. Lanthanën, vá buscar um armário pequeno na sala dos monitores-Disse o professor Lupin

-Claro, professor.- Disse Lan

Lan subiu ao quarto andar para a sala dos monitores, entrou e viu Rony e Mione e agarrando.

-Que isso, vocês dois mais você não tava com o Harry?- Perguntou Lan para Mione

-Quê?- Perguntou Rony para Mione

-É bem...-Começou Mione

Mais tarde:

1)Lan virou um bode

2)Lilica virou uma bezerra

3)Noite:

-Que barulho é esse?- Perguntou Ak

Ak saiu de sua cama e viu Lan e Cury (separados, cada um em sua cama) dormindo, então subiu até o dormitório do sétimo ano e entrou e viu Simas e Neville deitados juntos numa cama e então achou a razão do barulho, Harry e Rony estavam se atracando na cama

Ak correu para o seu dormitório sentindo nojo.

Quinta-Feira

(No grande salão)

... estou tentando tirar essa imagem da minha cabeça – falou Ak.

-Nossa que nojento! – falou Lan.

Derrepente onde antes estava Cury se encontrava um papagaio – que falou CURUPACO! CURUPACO!

Nossa , ele também é um animetaformago! - falou Michelle.

Pouco antes de virar papagaia.

"**Espiritos duplos:**

**Aqui em baixo estão os nome de quem tem um espirito mas dois corpos:**

**Kit Snicket – Isadora Quagmire**

**Lemony Snicket – Quigley Quagmire**

**Jacques Snicket – Duncan Quagmire**

…"

"Vamos temos que ir pegar nossos instrumentos e depois ensaiar."- Disse Ak

Ak, Lan, Cury e Lonely foram para a sala precisa e pensaram no melhor lugar para esconder coisas então foram andando até o lugar dos instrumentos e do lado estava o armário – sumidouro, que de repente se escancarou com fumaça saindo, de dentro da fumaça saíram três pessoas (crianças) . Quando a fumaça se dissipou, o trio e o lonely perguntaram:

-Snickets?

-Vocês conhecem eles, eles são nossos outros corpos- Responderam os três vultos

-Meu nome é Isadora Quagmire, eu sou poetisa- Disse a menina que era igual à Kit

-Meu nome é Duncan Quagmire, eu sou jornalista- Disse o menino que era igual ao Jacques

-Meu nome é Quigley Quagmire, eu sou cartógrofo- Disse o menino que era igual ao Lemony

-Desculpa interromper, mas nós temos que ensaiar – Disse Ak

-Ta bom, nó vamos achar os Snicket- Disseram os Quagmire

Holiday treino:

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!)

A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

(Hey!)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

Sexta- feira:

No dormitório das meninas:

-Vamos temos que treinar para depois de amanhã- Disse Tais

Wake up:

There's people talking

They talk about me

They know my name

They think they know everything

But they don't know anything

About me

Give me a dance floor

Give me a dj

Play me a record

Forget what they say

Cause I need to go

Need to getaway tonight

I put my makeup on a saturday night

I try and make it happen

Try to make it all right

I know I make mistakes

I'm living life day to day

It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere I go

Tonight

Tonight

Yeah, tonight

The cities restless

It's all around me

People in motion

Sick of all the same routines

And they need to go

They need to get away

Tonight

I put my makeup on a saturday night

I try and make it happen

Try to make it all right

I know I make mistakes

I'm living life day to day

It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere I go

Tonight

Tonight

Yeah, tonight

People all around you

Everywhere that you go

People all around you

They don't really know you

Everybody watching like it's some kind of show

Everybody's watching

They don't really know you now

(They don't really know you)

(They don't really know you)

And forever

Wake Up Wake Up

(Wake Up Wake Up)

Wake Up Wake Up

(Wake Up Wake Up)

Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere I go

Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere

I go

Tonight

Tonight

Yeah, tonight

Depois do treino Janice virou uma gata.

No dormitório dos meninos da sonserina, Lonely virou um gato

Corvinal:

-Então oque vocês me dizem?- Perguntou Blake

-Ta bom mas licença temos que falar com nossos contra- corpos- Disse Kit

Sábado:

Lonely e Blake se encontraram na sala precisa.

- Eu estava pensando nós dois estamos sozinhos em nossos dormitórios, nós podemos criar uma dupla Lonely. – Disse Lonely

- A gente pode criar um portal ligando nossos dormitórios e cada um vai ser um Lonely- Falou

- Eu sou o LonelyJ e você o LonelyR, bele?- Perguntou LonelyJ já vou chamalos pelo novo jeito de nome.

Umas horas mais tarde a dupla Lonely (Lonely Dual) contou sobre tudo com o trio do barulho e o grupo das damas.

- A não os demônios estão vindo, se transformem- Disse um deles

Todos viraram animais e saíram correndo.

Domingo:

Horas mais tarde pouco antes do show

- Vamos lá pra cima do palco, tchau lilian- Disse Lan dando um beijo em lilian

- Tchau Tais. – Disse Ak dando um beijo em tais

- Tchau Michele- Disse Cury dando um beijo em michele

- Tchau Janice- Disse LonelyJ dando um beijo em janice

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!)

A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

(Hey!)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

Então os meninos desceram do palco e as meninas subiram.

There's people talking

They talk about me

They know my name

They think they know everything

But they don't know anything

About me

Give me a dance floor

Give me a dj

Play me a record

Forget what they say

Cause I need to go

Need to getaway tonight

I put my makeup on a saturday night

I try and make it happen

Try to make it all right

I know I make mistakes

I'm living life day to day

It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere I go

Tonight

Tonight

Yeah, tonight

The cities restless

It's all around me

People in motion

Sick of all the same routines

And they need to go

They need to get away

Tonight

I put my makeup on a saturday night

I try and make it happen

Try to make it all right

I know I make mistakes

I'm living life day to day

It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere I go

Tonight

Tonight

Yeah, tonight

People all around you

Everywhere that you go

People all around you

They don't really know you

Everybody watching like it's some kind of show

Everybody's watching

They don't really know you now

(They don't really know you)

(They don't really know you)

And forever

Wake Up Wake Up

(Wake Up Wake Up)

Wake Up Wake Up

(Wake Up Wake Up)

Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere I go

Wake Up Wake Up

On a saturday night

Could be New York

Maybe Hollywood and Vine

London, Paris maybe Tokyo

There's something going on anywhere

I go

Tonight

Tonight

Yeah, tonight

Então uma surpresa LonelyR e o trio Snicket subiram no palco.

- Ruby essa música é pra você

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

And no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of being so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies

But deep inside you bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like

What it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

N/A : Acabou o Capítulo depois de tanto tempo.


End file.
